


Fiona

by chasingkerouac



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 15 min ficlet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, and a goat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: Bucky makes friends with a goat at a farmer's market.  Sam refuses to let him bring her home.  Steve and Natasha are just along for the ride.15-min ficlet prompted by spaceorphan -- Sam and Bucky "Next time, we're getting the damn goat."





	Fiona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/gifts).



> A little 15-min ficlet prompted by spaceorphan with -- Sam and Bucky "Next time, we're getting the damn goat."

_Three Weeks ago_

“We just came here for eggs.”

“And we got the eggs, but why can’t we get her too?”

“Because right now, the three of you are staying in my small ass Arlington apartment and I’m pretty sure the landlord doesn’t count goats as small pets under 50 pounds.”

Bucky glared at Sam as Steve and Natasha wandered down the farmers’ market stalls, pointedly ignoring the...disagreement.  “I don’t need your permission to make a new friend.”

“It’s his apartment,” Steve called out from three stalls down.  

“Stop eavesdropping if you’re gonna pretend that you’re not a part of this!” Bucky called back.

“See, Cap says it’s my apartment,” Sam replied, smugly.  “Which it is. My apartment, my rules.”

Bucky scowled.  He gave the goat a quick pat on her head before heading out.

 

_Two weeks ago_

“I’m going to get some cheese,” Bucky said.

“You just want to say hello to your new little friend,” Natasha chuckled.

Bucky shrugged and made a beeline to the Sunnyside Farms stall, and their cute mascot who bleated happily when he approached.

“She is really cute,” Steve pointed out.

“We’re not getting a damn goat,” Sam insisted.

 

_Last Week_

“Hey Fiona,” Bucky murmured, holding his metal hand out to the goat and letting her chomp down happily on it.  

“Should you let a goat bite that?” Steve asked.

Bucky answered him with a shrug.  “It’s vibranium, and Shuri says I can do anything with it, so… it’s probably fine.”

“You still can’t take it home with us,” Sam insisted.

Natasha paid for the cheese and gave Fiona a scratch behind the ears, even as the goat continued to try her best to crush Bucky’s hand like a tin can.  “But she likes him. And he likes her.”

“I miss having goats.  The ones I had in Wakanda were great.”

“We’re not getting the damn goat,” Sam repeated.

Bucky stood up and met Sam’s gaze.  “Next time, we’re getting the damn goat.”

 

_Today_

“Hey Fiona,” Bucky cooed at the goat, who bleated happily at her favorite farmers’ market friend.

Steve shook his head and smiled at the man running the stall.  “This has to be his favorite part of the weekend.”

“Yeah, well, hate to break it to you, but this’ll be the last time he can say hello until we get some new babies next season,” the farmer answered.

“Why.... oh…” Steve replied.

Bucky perked up and fixed the farmer with a stare.  “What did you just say?”

“No!” Sam jumped in.  “No, we are _not._ ”

“He’s made up his mind,” Natasha murmured.

“No!  No no no, did I mention no?”

***

“Hey, can you push the seat up?” Bucky asked from the back of Sam’s car.  “Fiona needs more space.”

The goat bleated happily as Sam just stared at the road.  “She’s a goat.”

“She still needs space,” Bucky replied, his arms draped around her neck to keep her in place even as she leaned up to gently nibble at Steve’s hair in the front seat.

“My apartment,” Sam muttered.  “My apartment, my rules. Can’t believe we have a damn goat…”


End file.
